<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>baby i got more under my dress by antinyettetopaz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177854">baby i got more under my dress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/antinyettetopaz/pseuds/antinyettetopaz'>antinyettetopaz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fitting room, Smut, choni, veronica is only here as background</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/antinyettetopaz/pseuds/antinyettetopaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheryl wants to splurge on a new dress for their second anniversary and Toni is against it until she sees Cheryl in it, even though she prefers when the dress is on the floor. Toni couldn't wait until they got home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>baby i got more under my dress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! so this at least embarrassing because i have no idea how to write smut but i had this prompt in my head and i had to do it, so here goes nothing! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>hope you enjoy it! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toni huffed for the third time since they got out of the car, her eyes slightly rolling up as soon as she spotted the amount of people inside that store. She glanced over at Cheryl and saw the redhead’s eyes sparkle at the sight of brand-new leather skirts and red dresses. It was as if she didn’t even notice how crowded that place was. Cheryl reached for Toni’s hand as they walked into the mall, eyes still stuck on the display in front of her, but when her hand didn’t meet Toni’s, she looked to the side to find a very grumpy girl with her arms crossed.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Cheryl asked as she reached for Toni’s arm. The movement made Toni relax her arms and drop them to meet Cheryl’s hand, as the redhead wanted. Their fingers intertwined without much struggle, as it was a natural thing for them.</p>
<p>“This place is too crowded. You know I hate coming here at this time. It’s like people have never been to stores or McDonald’s before.” Toni huffed again and this time Cheryl couldn’t keep herself from chuckling at her girlfriend’s reaction.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, <em>mon amour. </em>Veronica told me they would receive new batches today and I wanted to come down and see if I could get that red dress I want before they run out of my size,” Cheryl explained, watching Toni’s expression get a little less sulky and turning into a defeat one. Cheryl half smiled and placed a kiss on her temple.</p>
<p>“What do you need a new dress for anyway? You have, like, four that you haven’t worn yet.” Toni asked as they walked into the store and Cheryl got lost in translation for a second.</p>
<p>“I promise it’s the last one. That red dress is just so beautiful and I don’t have any slit dresses in that shade of red.” Cheryl explained as if it was the most reasonable motive to go and splurge like that.</p>
<p>Cheryl knew that the store Veronica worked at wasn’t the cheapest at that mall, especially <em>that </em>mall in particular. Toni had once witnessed Cheryl spend eight hundred on a pair of black shoes only because they had a snake-ish texture. Toni thought those were beautiful, indeed, but it was, basically, half the price a person would pay for rent. Sometimes the discrepancy of their realities shocked Toni a little bit, but Cheryl insisted on them having the best they could afford – and Cheryl being a millionaire before the age of 25 wasn’t really an issue when it came to expenses.</p>
<p>What Toni didn’t know was that Cheryl didn’t want just <em>any </em>dress. Their second anniversary was just around the corner and she wanted to have something nice to wear, something that Toni hadn’t seen before. That was why she had called Veronica beforehand and asked her to separate some unique pieces she had there in her size, without letting Toni know. She had also made a reservation at Toni’s favorite restaurant and she wanted it to be a especial day, and that required special outfits – even if it was going to end up on the floor at the end of the night.</p>
<p>Veronica was fast to the eye and quickly spotted when Cheryl and Toni walked into the store and towards the counter where she usually stood all day.</p>
<p>“Cheryl!” She yelled, not as loud as she wanted it to be, but thankfully enough for her to hear and look at her direction. Veronica waved a hand up in the air to make it easier for them to find her since she hadn’t been gifted with the tallest of heights. “Over here!”</p>
<p>“Miss Lodge, good afternoon.” Cheryl greeted her, politeness dripping from the corners of her mouth and Veronica rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Miss Lodge? Really? Will your tongue fall off if you just call me Veronica?”</p>
<p>“We are in your workplace. We must show respect.” Cheryl exuded politeness one more time and winked at her, dodging from a failed punch to her arm coming from Veronica. For the first time since they walked into the mall, Toni let out a giggle and involuntarily snuggled closer to Cheryl. “Alright, let’s cut this crap.”</p>
<p>Veronica clasped her hands together. “Finally!”</p>
<p>Toni looked around the store, wondering if something would catch up her eyes. They did have many beautiful pieces in there that went from clothing to the most expensive type of jewelry. It was nowhere close to the type of clothing she would choose for herself, but there was this one pair of leather pants that really caught her attention.</p>
<p>Veronica noticed Toni’s eyes wandering the place and took the opportunity. “Hey, Toni, we have just received a batch of pants that I think, with all due respect, Cheryl, would look breathtakingly stunning on you.”</p>
<p>Toni raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Well, show me those, then. How many kidneys do I need to grow in order to pay for it?”</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Veronica elbowed her side gently and chuckled. The brown-haired woman pointed to a distant direction in the store, purposely the same where Toni had landed eyes. “It’s over there”</p>
<p>As Toni started walking, attention clearly on the pair of pants she had spotted a few seconds ago, Veronica turned her head, looked at Cheryl over her shoulder and whispered, “Under the counter, has your name on it.”</p>
<p>Cheryl went there often, she knew where Veronica would usually separate clothes for her or just leave her stuff most of the times. She took one last glance at both girls disappearing in the middle of the crowd and the clothing racks and walked towards the counter. She quickly spotted one of their transparent bags with a piece of paper with her name written on it. She knew Veronica had good taste and by the looks of the clothes, she could already tell they were beautiful.</p>
<p>She walked to the fitting room section and it was huge. There were many booths, side by side, with doors that went from the floor to the ceiling that were painted in the brightest shade of white and dark purple. Inside of it, a mirror that accompanied the door in size and height, with LED lights that truly made you feel like a Hollywood star in a red carpet.</p>
<p>Cheryl took the pieces out of the plastic bag and found three outfits in there. She found a beautiful, tight black dress that were down to the middle of her thighs in length, bare shoulders with a stripe of fabric that covered her arms only and a cleavage for days. If you looked close, you could see the tiny black beads giving it a special glow. When she zipped that one up, it fit her like a glove. It seemed to be handmade for her and that one was definitely going to be bought later.</p>
<p>Inside the bag Cheryl also found a beautiful dark red coat, that she thought would look stunning with the black dress she had on. <em>Maybe Veronica even put these two together on purpose, </em>she thought as she slipped her arms in it and she was right. They fit together perfectly.</p>
<p>Cheryl took the coat off because it wasn’t exactly that cold for her to be wearing that in the afternoon, and to try on the next piece that she was so looking forward to. It was the red dress she had talked to Veronica about a week ago, when the brunette told her they would receive another batch of that one. Cheryl begged Veronica to save her one because her size was always the one to run out of stock first and that one was a must have for the redhead.</p>
<p>Cheryl had seen beautiful outfits throughout her life, but that dress was <em>something else. </em>It went down a little higher than her mid-thighs and there was a slit, right in the front to the left. If she wasn’t careful enough or if her hips were a little bit wider that slit would be dangerous, but it held her curves perfectly. The long sleeves and the cleavage did an amazing contrast with the lack of skin and the abundance of it, leaving the redhead in awe.</p>
<p>A knock to her door took her out of her trance. “Cheryl? Open up, babe.”</p>
<p><em>Damn it, </em>Cheryl thought, <em>she can’t see me in this. </em></p>
<p>“Veronica spilled the beans.” Toni raised an eyebrow, waiting to hear Cheryl’s response to her bluffing. When key made the unlock noise inside the lock, a smug appeared on her face.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe her.” Cheryl answered back, red locks quickly appearing in the gap the now open door left and a huff of frustration.</p>
<p>Toni walked into the spacious room with ease and looked at Cheryl through the mirror. She had to fight not to gag with the view. Cheryl in a tight, short, red dress that seemed to have been made only for her. Toni’s arms wrapped around Cheryl’s waist, her lips placing a kiss on her bare shoulders.</p>
<p>“You look stunning, babe.” Toni’s fingers trailed down to the slit on the front and Cheryl had goosebumps with the feelings of Toni’s fingertips touching her skin. “This is very interesting.”</p>
<p>Cheryl subtly licked her bottom lip as she watched Toni’s hand go down, touching the thin fabric. “It could be very useful, indeed.” She tried to disguise how aroused that made her, but considering the darkness in Toni’s eyes through the mirror, she had failed. Completely.</p>
<p>Toni’s arm unwrapped from Cheryl’s waist and her palm quickly met with her waist, hand going down to the redhead’s thigh, her nails gently scratching the exposed skin.</p>
<p>“Toni…” Cheryl said, under her breath, eyes slowly closing. “Not here.”</p>
<p>“Why not?” Toni whispered back in her ear, her warm breath on her neck making the throb between Cheryl’s thighs intensify. Toni’s hand left Cheryl’s body and the locking noise echoed again. “The door is locked and there is enough noise out there. No one will hear us.”</p>
<p>“I’m not quiet, you know that.”</p>
<p>Toni placed a kiss on Cheryl’s neck, making her hand involuntarily go up and reach for Toni’s face.</p>
<p>“I know you can be,” Toni said quietly, her voice going down an octave. Toni reached for the back of Cheryl’s thigh, pushing her leg up on the wooden stool. “Can’t you, babe?”</p>
<p>Cheryl’s breath caught in her throat and she had to close her eyes to concentrate and not moan Toni’s name. She opened her eyes and nodded as she looked at Toni through the mirror again. The redhead had never seen Toni like that and considering the smug on her face, she knew Toni was going to make it very hard to keep quiet.</p>
<p>Toni’s hand met the hem of the dress and slid it up Cheryl’s thighs until they were completely exposed and that white lacy underwear that Cheryl had on only added to the wetness pooling between her own legs. Toni heard the redhead mumble her name in a sigh, her chest rising up and down slowly as Toni’s fingers traced patters on her inner thigh. Cheryl’s hand met Toni’s in an attempt to make Toni touch her where she needed her, but failed. The loss of warmth when Toni let go of her body almost made Cheryl stumble as she watched Toni walking around her to face her.</p>
<p>“This dress is truly beautiful, babe,” Toni reached for the zipper on Cheryl’s side, unzipping it at the slowest pace she could only to see the frustration in Cheryl’s eyes. She took it off her head, tossed it on the floor and winked at her. “But I prefer what’s under it.”</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck,</em>” she heard Cheryl whisper. Toni knew she was making the effect she wanted on Cheryl, and she wanted to see her dripping.</p>
<p>“We’re not going to need this,” Toni whispered way too close to Cheryl’s lips as her fingers hovered on the hem of Cheryl’s underwear, on the waistband and lightly touching her skin, leaving the redhead desperate for Toni’s lips and touch. Instead, Toni leaned back and started pulling the garment down Cheryl’s legs, kneeling in the process.</p>
<p>The sight of Cheryl’s wetness leaving a string as she pulled the fabric down was mouthwatering, and Toni had to control herself not to take Cheryl right there. She wanted Cheryl to beg for it. As she took the piece of clothing off, she made sure to slide her hands back up again on Cheryl’s legs, leaving wet kisses on the inside of her thighs.</p>
<p>“Toni,” she moaned breathy, feeling her legs shake at the gentle touch behind her thighs to support it on the stool again. “Please.”</p>
<p>“Begging already?” Toni looked up through her lashes and saw Cheryl take another deep breath, bottom lip between her teeth and her hands meeting Toni’s hair. “Look at the mirror. If you close your eyes, I will stop. I want you to watch.”</p>
<p>Cheryl involuntarily rolled her eyes up in arousal at Toni’s words. “Please.”</p>
<p>“Eyes open.” Toni demanded and Cheryl opened her eyes and stared at themselves in the mirror. Something about watching Toni on her knees and her mouth so close to her clit made shivers run down her spine. “Understood?”</p>
<p>Cheryl couldn’t word anything out and just nodded, desperate for any contact. She just wanted Toni to take her as soon as possible. When Toni’s flat tongue met her clit she thought she would fall down because there was no way she could maintain the strength in her legs. Cheryl heard a moan escape from Toni’s mouth as soon as her lips closed around her clit and she felt her eyelids getting heavier, her arousal making it hard for her to keep her eyes open. But, she knew Toni was looking at her through her lashes, she could <em>feel </em>her staring. So, Cheryl pressed Toni’s head firmly against her center to prevent any loss of contact.</p>
<p>She could feel her clit throb every time Toni lapped her tongue on her entrance, and every time she could feel her wetness pooling around it again. Her leg up on the stool was already going numb and she didn’t know how much longer she could take being in that position.</p>
<p>“<em>Please</em>, Toni,” Cheryl whined one more time, her clit desperate for the attention it wasn’t getting. She looked down on Toni and tightened her grip on the pink locks. “Up.”</p>
<p>“Eyes on the mirror.” Toni demanded and Cheryl nodded, quickly looking up.</p>
<p>She felt Toni’s lips closing around her clit one more time, her tongue doing patterns and going up and down the entire length of her center. It was almost unbearable for her to keep her eyes closed and to keep the moans from escaping her lips. When Cheryl started to feel her walls clench twice inside her, Toni sucked on her clit one more time before she released it with a wet pop.</p>
<p>“No,” Cheryl cried out. “Please, no.”</p>
<p>Cheryl watched Toni standing up with a smirk on her face and her fingers drying out the corner of her lips and she felt her lips tingling with need. She grabbed Toni’s face and pulled her in until their lips met, sucking her bottom lip and tasting herself on Toni’s tongue. A moan escaped from both their lips as Toni pushed Cheryl against the door, her knee adding a bit of pressure on Cheryl’s drenched center.</p>
<p>“I want you to see how beautiful you are when I make you cum,” Toni whispered on Cheryl’s ear one more time before her lips met her neck.</p>
<p>Even though Toni had asked Cheryl to stay quiet, the moans and the whines escaping from her lips were music to her ears. Toni kissed her neck one more time as her fingers played around on her groin and the vibration coming from her throat, on Toni’s lips, made her own arousal even worse.</p>
<p>Cheryl wasn’t expecting Toni to push a finger inside her and her legs weren’t quite ready for the current of arousal and pleasure that would run through her, so she wrapped her arms around Toni for support, her legs automatically spreading apart to make room for Toni’s hand. The wet noises with every thrust made Cheryl cry out in pleasure and Toni’s smirk to grow even bigger. When Toni sped up a little bit, she heard Cheryl swallowing down a moan.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck, fuck, fuck,</em>” Cheryl repeated under her breath, her eyes begging to shut and just enjoy Toni’s finger pumping inside her. “Babe, please.”</p>
<p>“What do you want, babe?” Toni’s voice went down an octave in pure lust. She added another finger and heard Cheryl whimper again in pleasure.</p>
<p>“You know.” Cheryl barely made words out of it enough. She felt her legs tremble and her walls clenching around Toni’s finger. She was so close.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to give it to you if you don’t tell me,” Toni said.</p>
<p>“Please, make me cum.” Cheryl begged and Toni bit her bottom lip at the words.</p>
<p>“Open your eyes. I know they’re closed. Watch yourself cum.” Toni demanded and Cheryl, very against her will, opened them just in time for Toni’s thrusts to get harder and her palm to hit her clit with every thrust.</p>
<p>A silent moan caught in Cheryl’s throat as her walls clenched harder on Toni’s finger and she rode down her orgasms, Toni holding her with her free arm to support her body. Cheryl closed her eyes and laid her head down on Toni’s shoulder until her body stopped trembling and she regained conscience of where she was and regained strength on her legs to stand up on her own. When Cheryl opened her eyes again, she saw Toni licking her own fingers clean and it was enough to make the warmth between her legs increase. Toni smiled and kissed Cheryl quickly.</p>
<p>“Are you taking that one?” Toni asked as she rested her back against the wall.</p>
<p>Cheryl looked at her incredulous as to how she could shift from fucking her senseless to that sweet, smiley girl in a matter of seconds. Cheryl shook her head as she looked at Toni.</p>
<p>“How could I not?” She asked, picking up her underwear from the floor and dressing back up in her own clothes.</p>
<p>A few adjustments to her clothes and Toni’s hair later, they both walked out of the fitting room with all three pieces in Cheryl’s hand. They saw Veronica at her usual spot and smiled at her.</p>
<p>“These were pure perfection, Veronica.” Cheryl put the clothes on the counter, folded perfectly and the plastic bag on top of them. “I’m taking all three of them.”  </p>
<p>Cheryl noticed the slight raise on Veronica’s eyebrows, how she was biting her lips to keep herself from laughing as she registered the items.</p>
<p>“What did you tell her?” Cheryl broke the silence, making Veronica giggle.</p>
<p>“Nothing,” she said. “I’m just pretending you didn’t spend at least thirty minutes in there and that your shirt isn’t backwards.” She pointed with her head to Cheryl’s blouse, with the tag appearing on the front. “Everything is normal.”</p>
<p>Cheryl looked at Toni in complete disbelief.</p>
<p>“Toni! You could’ve told me!”</p>
<p>Toni started to laugh as she watched Cheryl’s cheek get the darkest shade of pink they could. “I didn’t notice!”</p>
<p>Cheryl rolled her eyes up and sighed as she handed Veronica her credit card. “You’re insufferable.”</p>
<p>Toni just smiled and grabbed Cheryl’s face gently, turning it towards her own enough for her to give her a peck on the lips. “Happy anniversary, babe.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>